Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 13
They fly and swim faster as more Black Gears go into Devimon’s castle. The island shakes and the sky turns black. Tai: Can’t turn back now! A giant Devimon breaks the roof of the castle. He spreads his wings and the kids gasp. Mimi: What in the world is that? Tai: It must be Devimon! Palmon: I didn’t expect him to be such a big guy! Izzy: Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better. Leomon: Fraid not! The power that Devimon possesses is immense, so be careful! Devimon crouches then jumps up into the air and slowly wafts down. Tai: He’s here! They turn as Devimon lands in the trees. Tai: Uh, Agumon, ya better digivolve! Agumon: Right! Devimon turns to them and the wind from his wings blows them all against the cliff. He holds his hand out and a dark energy beam shoots from it trapping them. Leomon takes his sword out and Devimon puts him in the beam. Devimon: You are fools! Don’t expect me to play silly games with you, I’m far too wise for that! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Five harpoons hit Devimon, and he stops the beam. Joe: That’s a bulls-eye, Ikkakumon! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Sora runs up the trail. Sora: Quick, everybody! There’s no time to waste! We’ve got to strike right away! Tai: Digivolve! Agumon: You got it! Ready, gang? Gabumon, Palmon, and Tentomon: Mm hm. Agumon: Agumon digivolve to... Greymon: Greymon! Tai: Yeah! Go, Greymon! Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon: Garurumon! Matt: Let’s turn this guy into pudding! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! Izzy: My biology teacher would love this! Palmon: Palmon digivolve to... Togemon: Togemon! Mimi: I do like the way our colors match. Greymon: Nova Blast! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! He jumps onto Devimon’s arm and bites down. Tai: I think he’s got him! Devimon throws Garurumon into Greymon. Matt: Oh, no! Devimon: Your attacks are pitiful! I’m afraid you’ll have to fight harder than that! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Togemon: So you want a Needle Spray, do ya! Devimon: Give up, you fools, it’s useless! He swats the two away. Mimi: Oh, poor Togemon! Izzy: Kabuterimon! Leomon jumps up growling. Leomon: You’re mine now! Ogremon pops out of Devimon’s leg. Leomon: You! Ogremon: Ya got no chance against the likes of us, kitty-cat! Leomon is on the ground with an angry face and growling as dark energy knocks him into the trees. He laughs. Devimon holds up a squirming Birdramon. Devimon: You’re not worth my time! Sora: Birdramon! Devimon: Out of my sight! He throws her into Greymon and Garurumon. Joe watches shocked. Devimon: You’re next! He reaches for Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! The torpedo hits Devimon’s hand and bounces off. Devimon picks up Ikkakumon. Joe: Ikkakumon, no! Kabuterimon flies over. Kabuterimon: Electro-! Devimon throws Ikkakumon into Kabuterimon and they hit the dirt. Izzy: Kabuterimon! TK: Oh, boy! There’s nobody left! What do we do, Patamon? Devimon turns to the two on the cliff. Devimon: Now to get rid of you, then I’ll have nothing to fear! They say the smallest will destroy me! But I’m not going to let that happen! Don’t move, make it easy n both of us! He reaches his hand out. Matt runs to TK from one side of the trail followed by Garurumon who attacks the hand. Matt: TK, run! Greymon gets up, grabs, and bites one of Devimon’s legs, and Birdramon flies into his face. Kabuterimon is on one shoulder, Ikkakumon the other leg, and Togemon jumps onto his upper leg. Devimon: You seem to forget I am Devimon, supreme master of this island! Devimon: I have power over all digimons! No one can stop me! A black barrier shoots all of them off and TK and Patamon hit the wall. All the kids and digimon lie motionless on the ground. Greymon: Whoa, that guy knows how to take it outta ya. Togemon: I can’t move, even my needles feel numb. Kabuterimon: Now is probably not a good time to take a nap. Ikkakumon moans. Tai: This is bad... TK: Matt! Devimon: You will be mine! Matt: Hey, get ready to run! They look up and see Devimon reaching for them. Patamon flies up and blows out a Boom Bubble that has no effect. He tries again with no luck. Patamon’s thoughts: What do I do? TK’s in danger and I gotta protect him. The hand gets closer. Patamon’s thoughts: I don’t understand it! It isn’t working! Tears fall from his eyes. Patamon’s thoughts: Oh, why can’t I digivolve? TK: Patamon, help! He cries and turns his head. Patamon: I’ll save you, TK! He flies in front of TK and Devimon’s fist closes. Matt: Hand on, pal! Devimon smirks. Devimon: What? bright light shoots from the cracks in his fist and he releases the light with a scream. Matt gasps. Tai: Uh... Mimi: What’s that? Izzy: It’s uh... Leomon: Now...it's my turn! Devimon: What’s this? Another foolish attempt? Leomon: The forces of good are too powerful, even you can’t stop us. He holds up his sword. Angemon: I’ll destroy you and bring peace to this island! Everyone’s digivices shines and sends a beam of white light to Angemon. Devimon: That light is so bright! What are you doing to me!? Ikkakumon shines and reverts to Gomamon. Joe: Gomamon! Greymon returns to Agumon. Devimon shields his eyes. Devimon: Stop it! I’m not going to allow you to take my power away, you’ll have to fight me! Leomon: I’m afraid I have no other choice! If I can help others, I would lay my life for them! TK: Leomon! Leomon: For those who threaten the peace...neither this world nor I will forgive! glows brightly as Devimon reaches for him as who turns his head to TK. Leomon: I’ll get him, relax. Devimon: Die! Leomon punches forward and a bright energy beam shoots through Devimon and across the island. A light sphere surrounds the island. Devimon is slowly disappearing into purple energy from the feet up. Devimon: You’ve used up all your power, that wasn’t very smart, Leomon. Now you are no use to anyone! You can’t get away from the dark forces! Leomon too slowly disappears into white energy from his ankles. Devimon: Evil is everywhere, so don’t savor your victory. There are other digimon that are just as powerful as I am, some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you’ll do when you run into them. You haven’t won at all! What a waste of time! laughs maniacally as he disappears completely. Leomon hits the ground, his body pixelating. TK: Leomon! Leomon: TK...I’ll come back again...if you want me to... [Tears well up in TK’s eyes as he is all fours crying as his Digivice glows. Tentomon: What do ya know, it’s a digi-egg. TK: Do you think it could be Leomon? Gabumon: I know it is, he’s just resting for a while to regain his strength. Palmon: But don’t worry, you’ll see him again when he digivolves. TK: I will make sure to take really good care of him. He takes and hugs the egg tightly. TK: You saved my life, Leomon. Sora: Uh? Look! The island is coming back together again! Izzy: Exactly! Devimon’s been defeated, the evil is eliminated, the island returns to its original state. gets up in the trees. Ogremon: With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now. He turns around and sees Leomon standing before him. Leomon: Hello, you forgettin’ about me? Ogremon: Leomon! Get me outta here! He runs off. Ogremon: Why can’t the bad guys ever win?! Matt: What’s with those other evil digimon across the sea? Joe: Yeah, I thought we were goin’ home. Mimi: I don’t wanna fight again! Oh, I think I broke a nail... Tai: well according to Leomon’s legend, we gotta do it! Remember, he said we’re the Digidestined! Joe: Something’s happening! Rocks disassemble leaving a small technological looking device built into the ground. A rainbow beam of energy appears from the center and the kids all “ooh” and “ah”. A holographic old man appears in the beam. Old man: Eh, I’ve heard of you kids. I must say, I’m pleased. Tai: Excuse me, sir, tell us...who are you and what do you want? Category:Fan fiction